MdlK NOW OR NEVER
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Mystere Du le Kooza, songfic-drabble of Josh Groban's "Now or never," Moha-Samedi/Trickster, very brief.


Now or Never

*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. Inspired by Josh Groban's "Now or Never"

Moha-Samedi moaned, opening his eyes…the moonlight signaling it was still night in this realm…

Ashe gestured that it was night, his orderly mind slowly put together, piece-by-piece, where he was and his condition.

One, he was laying down in a soft bed, he could feel that…after all, it was night.

Two, he was in his white dress shirt, half-opened, and magenta dress pants…CASUAL dress pants. NOT his normal attire….

He remembered he'd gone to the modern world in response to an urgent call, he remembered that. As his memories caught up with him, he remembered…

_Rushing into the apartment….asking HIM what was wrong…those glassy, glowing white eyes…hot, Solstrom aroused lips capturing his own so fast-!_

Moha's heart sank…he remembered what has happened, but dare NOT visualize it…! Yet he can't help but remember as he blushes…

"MMMmmmmm….you look LATHARGIC in that look…"

Moha FREEZES, a familiar figure appearing in view…shirtless, only wearing scarlet and maroon striped pants…

"Wh-WH-WH-WH-?!"Moha can only let out a chant of gasps, to tired and drained to even talk-!

Yet he suddenly sees how…ILLUMINATED the Trickster looks in the dark…like the gold markings across his body have taken a life of their own, sparkling in moonlight.

"You SEE NOW?" The Trickster purred, running a hand over those markings, "See what I trust you with? See the secret that comes out of me, that awakens my cravings…my PASSION…and my Solstrom's DESIRE…EVERY. FULL. MOON?"

Moha looks behind the Trickster, noting the moon, full and illuminated, outside the window. Moha remembered some of Trickster's panted words during their little rendezvous earlier…

"_The full moon…AWAKENS….MY…SOSLTROM!"_

Moha shivers and trembles, now knowing that was NO DREAM…

Yet…WHY HIM?

Suddenly, the Trickster was climbing over him, cat like and still illuminated…eyes glowing, warm and focused with a deep, intense longing to the man in pink…

"I understand this scares you…but TRUST ME my friend," Trickster purrs, his voice husky and deep, as he reaches towards Moha's chest, "YOU are the ONLY ONE I can trust with my secret. I'm sorry my last dance with you drained you of much of your Solstrom, but as you give me YOUR Solstrom, I feed you MINE…and NOW…I MUST. HAVE. MORE-!"

Moha gasps as the Trickster delves down, kissing his chest-! He trembles, eyes clenching shut as he reaches to the ceiling, as if silently calling-!

Yet the Trickster's fingers climb like ivy up his arm, gently stroking his palm and then intertwining their fingers….Moha feels his hand brought down…

And he starts sobbing…gasping, silently begging for release from this prison…

"My Narrator, do not fear me…I know that you fear me, because of all we've shared and what THEY will think…I know you feel the same as I do, and are afraid to say YES to it," Trickster's voice whispered in darkness, "But I can release you…I can show you that our love HAS A CHANCE-! But in order to do it…WE CAN'T HOLD BACK! It's NOW…or NEVER."

Moha gasps, feeling those fingers slide up and down his stomach….Solstrom already asking for mergence-!

"G-GODS!" Is all the narrator can whisper, suddenly lost to this strange, dark fantasy…Trickster smiled, gold finegrs working their magic into the narrator's skin…

"STILL ANXIOUS?" his voice purrs; the Narrator gulps to dry his dry throat, and the Trickster chuckles, "you're trying far too hard..."

Moha pants, trying to control himself, strewn and tattered thoughts flying above his head…unable to think of what he could possibly say…unable to escape…

The why's and What-if's had been LONG played out…but Trickster was NOT a fan of unhappy endings….he wasn't going to wait for another excuse…

"Hey," he whispers again, cupping the man's face, "It's NOT your fault. Alright? It's NO ONE'S fault, that our hearts feel this way…yet you still fight…seeing the world in black and white, despite being the man in pink…"

"B-BUT," Moha whispers, finding his voice again, "What if…th-they see-!"

"THEY WON'T," Trickster assures, "It's only YOU AND ME…"

_IT'S NOW OR NEVER…._

_AND YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE SO MUCH MORE…_


End file.
